Sorry I loved you
by Chilxlaryxnya
Summary: We promised each other that we'd be together for eternity. You left, leaving me alone in this hell -collab fanifc by Chilxlaryxnya and Ellsweetella :3
1. the happiest day?

**Hi everyone? **

**WARNING: THIS IS A COLLAB FANIFIC AND WE DO NOT OWN FULL MOON WO SAGASHITE=]**

**Anyways, hope you like this fanfic (as they always say)**

**Sorry i loved you, by Chilxlaryxnya AND Ellsweetella**

* * *

_Everyone wishes a happy marriage right? Every woman dreams of the day when they meet their 'prince' and eventually marry. Marriage comes once in your life and of course you wish it to be a happy and unforgettable day._

_Young Mitsuki has meet her 'prince' Eichi and today 14th October is the day when they shall be together forever. Tey had planned this day carefully, working had for this event. _

_The hardships they went through were tough but were finally able to fall through. Unknown to them that something unforgettable was definitely going to happen._

* * *

**-Prologue-**

They were taking their vows in a small house because they couldn't afford a normal, rich wedding. A shock was into them as the lights suddenly went out. Screams and whispers gathered in despair.

The lights were furiously flicked back on. Looking around, it seemed that everyone was unharmed. Everyone except the groom himself.

Somehow a knife had made its way to him, pierced him hard and now he was named dead.

There was a screeching of tires and screams of terror. The police had been immediately contacted and sent to the scene of the crime.

At the scene lay a young man's body which had fallen into an unnatural position on the hard stoned ground.

He's dark brown eyes were opened showing fear; his right arm was clutching tightly onto a blood-coveredknife, which was pierced straight into his left chest. Certainly this person was dead.

Now next to the man was a young woman. Her long wavy black hair covered her face, but that wasn't all as she was crying with buckets of tears while sitting there howling with sorrow and pain, trembling. You could see that she was horrified by this incident.

Oh it was no accident this was. It was clearly a murder case.

* * *

**Haha this is the newspaper version that was printed out the next day :)**

_**The JapanPress Date: 15**__**th**__** October, 2011, Saturday.**_

_**Murder or Accident?**_

_The young groom lay awkwardly on the hard ground, limp. His eyes were wide open in fear, his right arm clutching tightly onto a blood-covered knife that pierced straight into his left chest. _

_A lady kneeled beside him in a breath taking wedding gown stained with blood. Her long wavy black hair covered her face as she trembled, tears falling from her eyes._

_The police arrived and entered the crime scene, collecting evidence. They tried asking the lady, but she kept crying and shaking her head, refusing to speak. _

_Detective Takuto tried speaking to her, but she did not respond, her hands clutched tightly to the dead groom._

_They forced her away and sent her to the hospital as they continued searching for any evidence. There were no signs of struggle._

_It was set like an accident, but was it really one?_

_**Reported by Masami Oshige.**_

* * *

**Ellsweetella: Thanks for reading! Review please:) Chilxlaryxnya is soooo nice:)**

******Chilxlaryxnya: LOL? Hope you guys enjoyed it... it's my first ever collab fanfic and it's quite fun (70)**


	2. suicide is the only option

Hiya! Here's the next chapter~ Read and **REVIEW~**

This is a collab fic by **Chilxlaryxnya **and **Ellsweetella**

* * *

Sorry I Loved You

_**Mitsuki**_

The rain fell onto my shivering body as the wind caressed my hair.I gazed at the dark stormy sky as the sea swept across my legs. I took in a deep breath, the salty taste of the sea calming me.

It hurts. How I wish to cry, to scream, but my tears refuse fall. The grey sky was like my heart, my lost soul. The rain got heavier and heavier, as if the sky was crying for me. It was so freezing cold… I hugged myself tightly, remembering his warmth.

_I sat on the beach, looking at the night sky. A full moon hung in the sky, shining gently, just like my name. _

"_Mitsuki," Eichi-kun whispered in my ear as her hugged me from behind. A sweet smile formed on my face as I leaned back into his arms. His arms were gentle and filled with warmth, keeping me warm no matter what. With him, I know I am safe._

"_Aishiteru, Mitsuki." He whispered, his lips pressed against mine._

"_Aishiteru," I whispered back, with a smile that could rival the moon. _

I collapsed into the sea. My heart broke as the sea swept them away. I miss you… I miss you, Eichi-kun… I fumbled through my pocket, taking out a little glass bottle.

"Please, make it work this time… Please…" I kissed the bottle, and wished upon it. I let it go and the sea caressed the glass bottle with my wish on a piece of paper, washing it away.

"If I were to be reborn, let me love you once more… please, kami-sama, please grant my wish…"I whispered, as the rain danced.

_Blood splattered onto my face, as he fell. The taste of blood. His dark, unforgiving eyes…_

"AH!" I screamed, as I fell.

* * *

_**TAKUTO**_

To put it simply: it was a rainy day today. The rain was having its fun, making huge puddles everywhere and the clouds not even daring to move as I glared furiously at them. Not that it works very well; I've tried it on traffic lights and well… let's just say they eventually turned green.

So it was on this particular day, when the clouds and rain were refusing to leave, that I decided that I would forget my umbrella.

_Why thank you, my brain, you just thought it would be nice if you made me forget that I would ever need an umbrella when it was pouring like crazy. I owe you my thanks when I catch a cold tomorrow and miss an important meeting. Yes the important meeting. I must remark, I talk a lot in my head don't I? _

_Well there is nothing else than complain to the sky and wish that it would hear my wish._

* * *

**Back to reality.**

I'm a guy who works as a detective. Remember me? I was on the newspaper that was just published yesterday. That's right. Detective Takuto.

I hate this morning. As fine and sunny the sky looked, I was immediately deceived to think that the sky would whip up a storm in the evening. Thus I am umbrellaless.

However it's no use just standing there waiting for a superhero to come and rescue me. Silly, that's what weak puny girls do. They just wait until they can see their hero and if they don't, to make matters worse, they decide they are going to jump off something high above the sea, hoping someone will come to their-

* * *

I stop short. Wonder why? Because there is a girl just about to jump off the high wall that keeps the seas from coming in. I run towards the girl, hoping I can stop her from committing suicide. Unlucky I spot a traffic light. Oh those; remember I hate them; they never change light. Guess what? I'm glaring like crazy and the light's still red.

_Uh-no man not gonna change to green, I love the way you look at me like that._

I can feel it talking to me like that. But it doesn't know I'm desperate. Really desperate. I look at it pleadingly again. No reaction.

_Red, red red….. GREEN!_

* * *

With the light turned green, I charge towards the girl, I'm hoping hta I'm not too late. I lunge over the wall as she topples over, releasing a horrific scream. Horrible.

I'm about to fall to the deepest parts of despair when i think that I can't save her. But my urge of bravery overcomes me and I leap a little more forward.

_Almost there… I can do this. _

Victory has shone on me- even though it's still raining and it appears that now lightning is striking everywhere.

Yeah I'm of those heroes that come and save the weak girl.

I'm smiling at the_ fantastic _reward that the sky has given me.

* * *

The rain is still pattering now. Harder than it was before; but I don't mind. I've saved someone's life.

I take a better look at my victim. She looks like a young woman in her 20s and has wispy long, wavy hair. It looks really black as the rain melts into it, giving it a shiny look. Her eyes are closed, not tightly but relaxed.

_She must have been frightened out of her life when she fell off that wall…_

Despite the short description I've stated, she looks really beautiful. I'm mesmerized at the appearance of this girl. Sure she's probably weak but certainly it was an accident to try and die now?

Slowly she gains consciousness and opens her eyes. A light blue-ish sort of colour they appear to be. Breathless, I stare down at her eyes, indeed they were very pretty. She opens her mouth to speak and mumbles something softly.

Of course by softly I mean, I can't hear her. I shake my head in response. Again her mouth moves and she says her statement:

_Why did you save me?_

_-I'm gasping I know, but she really did mean to die-_

* * *

**Chilxlaryxnya: Thanks everyone (:**

**Ellsweetella: YESH! Hoped you liked it:) please review?**

**Guess who wrote which part? Comment in review (70)**


	3. coffee or hot chocolate

**Chilxlaryxnya: Thank you to our first ever reviewer….MOMOCANDY! Thank you for the support you gave us and I hope other readers will review too and show theirs. Without at least one review, we may have not even dared to continue this fanfic!**

* * *

I give her a hot cup of coffee, oh wait…does she like hot chocolate instead?

Nevermind, she wouldn't respond to me anyway. She's lost in thought and still shaking at the act that she had committed herself to.

As a detective I want to help her, but she won't tell me if I do?

So yeah. I'm still in this random situation that normally you won't come across. I witnessed someone trying to die; I've stopped her from the fall; she won't tell me anything. Yet.

I look at her puzzled as she sits, mesmerized at the silent burning of the flames. And I think.

* * *

_The peril that lurks beneath the seas_

_Their watery hands, reaching for their next victim_

_The girl, lost, awaiting for the fate she had chosen_

_There was no turning back now._

_The strong gales and heaving rain stormed on her with no mercy_

_Passively, they push the weak little thing off_

_That little thing, ponders over recent events_

_Her regrets grow across her body like thorns, prickling her every move_

_A screeching wail echoes through her ears_

_And she falls._

* * *

Oh but wait! Detective Takuto to the rescue!

This fearless guy runs up towards her, grabbing her and pulling her over.

'_Just why did you save me? I was leading my way up to death. There is no reason to live anymore.'_

'No reason? You must be kidding, look outside! Wait don't…it's still haling…..BUT, what was life before this happened? Surely something good came out of it?'

She stares at him, with tears in her eyes. She has remembered something better less recalled.

'Just, please don't tell anyone about this… not even the detectives…especially Detective Takuto….please..I beg you.'

* * *

I'm stoned at these words. I'm Detective Takuto. I'm the one who she doesn't want to see.

I hold back before I say the truth. I need to lie to her. I can't leave her alone to some other stranger. I, Takuto, will uncover this mystery!

So as I look at the young girl, helpless in her solitary state, I purse my lips and think of an idea.

'The name's Kouta '

She looked at me bewildered. But nodded and smiled.

'It's Mitsuki.'

* * *

**Mitsuki**

Kouta… Peaceful…

I held the mug in my hands and took a sip. Bleh. It's so bitter! I winced.

"_Ne, Eichi-kun, why do you like coffee so much?" I pouted, looking at Eichi-kun, who was drinking his beloved coffee. No milk and a cube of sugar._

"_Don't you think that the aroma is so mouth watering? The bitter taste in your mouth with a hint of sweetness… Ah… Ambrosia… The taste of love!" Eichi-kun took another mouth of coffee, bliss written all over his face._

_I stuck out my tongue. I was never a fan of bitter things. It must be because of all the sweet caramel I love. I took a gulp of my hot chocolate. "Then Eichi-kun, do you prefer coffee or me?" I asked with a pout._

"_Eh… Of course the coffee!" Eichi laughed, taking another mouth of coffee. I frowned. _

"_Hmph! I am going to ignore you!" I turned away, chewing on my precious marshmallow._

"_Mitsuki~" Eichi laughed, gently stroking my nose. My heart raced. I turned away, even more determined to ignore him. _

"_Mitsuki~" Eichi kissed my forehead, pulling me into his arms. "I was joking. I love you. I am so sorry! Forgive me?" he murmured into my ears, his voice gentle and sincere. _

_A blush rose up my cheeks. "I forgive… Just this once!" I said, hugging him back. He always wins!_

* * *

I smiled dolefully. Coffee…

"Do… Do you not like coffee?" Kouta asked, his voice filled with sorrow.

I looked up and shook my head. "I… I love coffee." I smiled, taking another sip. It was indeed too bitter to my liking but… but….

"That's great! I was really worried. It's getting late. Do you want me to send you home?" he asked, his voice warm.

_Home… _

"I… I don't want to go home…" I murmured, burying my face into my knees.

"Then stay for the night. I will show you to your room," Kouta gently helped me up and led me to the guest room.

"There is a bathroom connected to the room and there is fresh towels and toothbrush, toothpaste inside." Kouta smiled and left. I thanked him, before falling onto the bed.

I looked out of the window. The moon was full, half hidden by the clouds.

"Mitsuki…" _Full Moon_

I closed my eyes, letting my dreams claim me.

* * *

The sunrays shone through the window. I groaned, getting out of bed.

Where am I?

I stumbled into the bathroom, and found a fresh towel and toothbrush.

* * *

She washed up and went out, surprised to find a table filled with sumptuous food. Then she recalled what had happened yesterday. She stood there rooted to the spot; she remembered the strong winds and rain that day; she remembered the dangerous fall and she remembered that guy.

The floor beneath her felt like it would give way, crack into a thousand concrete pieces and once again she shall fall…fall to her death.

* * *

A man walked out, a bright smile on his face.

"Ah! Mitsuki!"

"D…Detective Takuto?" I stammered, looking at the black hair man standing before me in an apron.

"M…Mitsuki, have you forgotten? I am K… Kouta!" he said with a silly smile on his face.

_Ah. Kouta. I remember now. He looks like the detective though…_

"Thank you for your hospitality last night." I bowed.

"Neh! No problem! Come, have a seat! Breakfast is getting cold!" he grinned and pulled out a chair for me.

Stunned, I sat down. "Itadakimasu!" I started to eat. D…Delicious! I was stunned. Kouta sure could cook!

"Does it suit your taste?"

I nodded, putting down the chopsticks. "It is delicious. Thank you for the meal. I… I have to go, thank you."

"Let me send you home!" Kouta offered. Before I could reject, I was on his motorbike, on my way home.

* * *

"Thank you," I bowed.

"Take care!" he grinned.

I sighed heavily and stepped into the house. I was once again left alone in the dark, with no one else to come and greet me home, the silence was piercing me.

_Eichi I miss you…_

To my surprise the phone rang. To my relief, the silence had escaped and I picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Ah! Mitsuki! You finally answered! I have been calling you for the past hour! You are invited to my party! It is a ball~~ And no, you can't reject! It is on Saturday, at 7pm~~~"

Before I could say anything, Ami hang up.

_I wasn't expecting something like that….now what do I do?_

* * *

**Ellsweetella: Yay! Sorry for the wait~ I hope that this chapter is satisfactory~ Guess who wrote which part! We will give you lots and lots of cookies if you guess correctly!**

**WHO LIKES COFFEE OR HOT CHOCOLATE MORE? Tell us in your review [:**


	4. the party

A dark figure lurked in the darkness. Hidden behind the shadows, he had his eyes locked firmly onto his target.

Nearby, a young woman was casually walking around, coming back from work while enjoying a bit of coffee she had taken a striking likeness to. The air was cold and when she breathed onto the cup, you could see the steam floating up and solely, disappearing into the night sky.

But she stopped in her tracks when she realised that something had been thrown to her.

A sharp blade, sliced through the sky and made its way onto the ground just a few metres beside her. She looked alarmed, checked her surroundings and hurried along.

She barely escaped death and she wasn't going to risk it.

The intruder in the night, cursed under his breath for missing his target; now she wasn't going to make it harder than ever to hit. Nevertheless, he took a few deep breaths, locked himself onto the woman and fired a few more.

They all missed and the woman relieved, began slowing down….but just a bit. Instead she finished her coffee and held it tightly in her hands before she looked up in the sky for any stars, but they were out shone by the full moon.

That's when she saw it. Out of the corner of her eye, the same sharp blade was flying towards her, making no flaw that it would miss its target this time. This time it would get her for sure… and the blade flew closer; her eyes stared at it deeply; her legs refused to move and…. It hit.

It was a very painful moment when it pierced through and the world was dark.

Had she died?

* * *

Mitsuki Kouyama found herself wide awake. The pain had gone away and she found herself sweating and breathing heavily.

She only vaguely remembered her 'dream' or a better suiting word would be 'nightmare'. But she didn't want to remember. It was making her feel like a heavy lump was clogging up her throat and her head spinning like crazy, it was better off forgotten.

She dressed herself and went through her morning routine. Deciding that today was just not the day to go through; she left for groceries instead of work. Lazily, she texted her friends that she'd be coming over for lunch. She wanted some company, she was already a working woman and her parents had died already not to mention her grandma had long passed away, holding Mitsuki's hand while she struggling with her dreadful pains, awaiting her fate.

She walked past a coffee shop. It smelled sweet with rich chocolate and cocoa in the air whenever someone opened the door. _Well it is a cold day and just one cup of coffee would do me good wouldn't it?_

Mitsuki opened the door and not just the sweet aroma flew in, a fragment of her nightmare swept in and her head ached. She remembered herself carrying the coffee, that's right, it was a cold night too and it was very refreshing.

That alone, didn't seem very threatening but she made herself never to drink coffee while going home…that flashback could mean anything.

Mitsuki bought a cup of hot chocolate and went home. She had a party waiting for her in the evening. A party that would cost her life if she did not attend.

* * *

Takuto sighed.

His wardrobe was opened and all his clothes were strewn all over his bed. He had a hard time choosing what he should wear. Great. Now he was sounding like a girl.

He gave up. He dug for a tuxedo and put it on, tidying himself up. Picking up the invitation card, he drove off.

Mizuno Ami was rich. Very, very rich. Outside, by the gate, many fancy limos and golden jewellery flashed as the posh ladies escaped into the ballroom. Every few pillars that stood firmly, a security guard stood solemnly inspecting each invitation. Takuto shuddered at the look of the guard when he yelled at a few people who were found to be trespassing. The look on that victim's face was horrible, and it was obvious that he looked out of place with his leather jacket fully covering himself.

Takuto shrugged and was led inside. The ballroom had crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, with beautiful columns with the rare roses circling them. Vases studded with diamond, rubies, emeralds and all the rare gems were everywhere.

"Kira-san! You made it!" Ami walked towards him, with a bright smile on her face.

"Hi, Mizuno-san. Congratulations for your 1st wedding anniversary," Takuto shook her hand. She blushed, laughing as Kyoya took her hand.

Takuto smiled and left, leaving the two lovebirds together.

But he was soon reminded of the incident that he was still investigating on, the married couple who weren't going to be able to ever celebrate their 1st anniversary together. It was going on for ages and he wanted to solve this case before things got a bit out of hand.

* * *

_Takuto,_

_I've given you this case, it may seem like an easy murder but be warned, I suspect the couple are hiding some things for who knows why, but no matter how personal it may be, it's stopping us from solving this case. You must understand Takuto, you must go and find the woman, watch her every move._

'_Yes, Goda,' he said as he looked at his plump head detective._

_But he had no idea who she was, he could only subtly remember the woman crying next to the corpse, she had brownish-black hair, which was all he could make out. His memories were too vague, oh why didn't he make a note of that?_

* * *

Takuto glanced at the full moon, something special was bound to happen that night. They always did. The music started, he spotted Ami and Kyouya, laughing away with some wine, he observed for anything, doubting that he would find that woman.

His brown eyes scanned the ballroom, a lady in black, contrasted with the bright and cheerful colours of others and he grabbed two glasses of wine then headed towards her in curiosity.

Mitsuki looked at her strapless corset style evening gown. It showed her curves and added a sense of fairy tale touch to it. It was the colour of midnight, which made her feel out of place. Everyone else was wearing bright happy colours, which was not what she felt. Well, she was happy that her best friend was married for a year now, but…

'Care for a drink, lady?' a voice asked from behind.

She looked over her shoulder and gasped at the sight of the guy in front of her.

'Kouta?' she asked.

'Aye, why must a fair lady know my name?' he replied.

_Is he drunk? She thought._

He leaned over her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, and offered her the wine.

Politely, Mistuki pushed Takuto away, who landed flat on the floor. She wasn't used to being with other men, oh Eichi, where are you?

* * *

'Ouch!' Takuto ruffled his hair and tried to adapt to his surroundings.

He had found himself next to the cold, tiled floor that was very comfortable to be sleeping upon. He pondered upon how he got there; he found a shattered cup next to him, wine spilling out.

The raven girl looked towards him sympathetically, offered a hand and held him up.

'Kouta!' she pouted. 'You back now?'

What? Did I know her? He studied her closely, ah the woman who tried to fall off a cliff.

'Wait, I'm Ta-' he pursed his lips before he finished his sentence. Yes, this was the woman who was trying to die, and I, mighty hero saved her. Why yes of course, that's why she remembers me. Mitsuki was the name wasn't it?

She didn't seem to notice the slight pause of his words. Instead, she was admiring the moon.

Why yes, the moon was pretty today wasn't it?

A sole tear dripped down her cheek. She was remembering things again, grieving about the past.

* * *

_The moon was the thing that tied them together, a red string could tie bonds, but broken with a pair of scissors. Alas the moon could not hide from anything, not even the clouds which wandered across the night sky._

'_You see the moon MIstuki?'_

'_Yeah?'_

'_It will always be in the sky, look at it and it will be as if you were looking at me, even if somehow I would leave your side.'_

'_Don't say that!'_

'_When we marry, let us be bound by the moon._

'_And for eternity, we shall be together…'_

* * *

But Eichi, you left me, murdered on the day of our wedding. Even if what you said was true, I desire your warmth and comfort. I live in hell, haunted by nightmares that would anticipate my coming death. Will the next target be me? And then, will I join you in the sky?

'Mitsuki, the moon is beautiful isn't it?' Takuto nodded at her respectfully.

Oh Kouta was here.. hey Eichi, you're not by my side…

Takuto looked at her, worried by the sorrowful look in her eyes and the paleness of her face, it felt like she was disappearing right there, in front of him.

'Hey, Mistuki are you ok-'

BANG!

The ballroom was shook from the shock.

Guns were being fired, threats were mouthed and a gang of men walked straight into the room. The guests panicked, screaming and running for their lives. Ami held Kyouya's hand tightly, why was this happening? How had they gone past such good security?

A guy dressed in a leather jacket and black jeans made his way towards the married couple while a few of his companions ran around the room firing guns.

'_This is bad, why is this happening?' Takuto cursed under his breath._

He grabbed a hold of the living statue, who refused to move from her place.

'If I may die, then let it be quick,' she prayed.

'What are you talking about? DIE? Quick? Why am I letting you die in a place like this?' he shouted.

He ducked a flying chair and a few gun shots.

'Come on! Let's go!' he shouted again.

'But Kouta, you don't understand-'

'Let's just get you out of here and I'll understand EVERYTHING,' he said, annoyed and sarcastic in with his tone.

Reluctantly, she ran out of the room with the rest of the crowd which was slowing disappearing. The only ones left where Ami and Kyouya who were cornered by the man in the leather jacket, and himself.

_Good._

The man was holding a bomb, he could tell and was threatening Ami about her wealth and riches. Beside her, Kyouya was doing his best to defend her by shielding her behind his back. The man was giving them ten seconds, which was all Takuto could make out. _Good, ten seconds his enough time._

While the man was focusing on counting his seconds, Takuto leapt straight onto the man and attempted to strangle him until he was unconscious.

'Wait don't kill him, Takuto!' cried Kyouya.

Takuto smiled, Kyouya was a softie though he was a fellow detective. He too, had no idea that someone was trying to break in, even with the tight security at the front wasn't working too well. But then again, Takuto wasn't very observant and let go of his victim.

Very soon, all the unwanted guests were caught, and the police brought them to the police station.

"We can interrogate them now," Kyouya sighed. "Time for work."

Takuto looked at him, confused.

"You didn't think that I did not want you to kill that idiot because I was soft hearted?" Kyouya rolled his eyes.

Shit. "No. Not really… Ha ha…" Takuto laughed awkwardly. He made sure that Mitsuki was safe with the police and left, his detective persona on.

Takuto and Kyouya sat in front of the criminal, their gaze cold and hard.

The criminal looked away, ignoring the two detectives' presence.

"John Doe aged 37. You have such a bright future ahead of you, so what made you walk down a sinful path?"

The criminal ignored Takuto.

"You can ignore us, because in the end, the truth will be unveiled," Kyouya snorted.

"John Doe, you are in a heavy debt and recently, it is shown that you are in close contact with a guy. He is the mastermind isn't he?" Takuto smiled, playing with his nails.

No reply.

"With your knowledge about bombs, you could easily be part of the murder a year ago, 14th October 2011." Kyouya shrugged.

Silence.

"Still refuse to talk? Maybe this will evoke your memory." Takuto slid a picture to John.

"Do you still remember this tattoo of a deer and a snake? On the bomb attack on 10 October 2011, a photographer captured this from far, when he was touring the area. The owner of the tattoo is the man who created and plotted the bomb."

Kyouya walked to John and rolled up his left sleeve.

On the forearm of John Doe was the tattoo.

* * *

**We both thank you for reading this tragic, bad written story...**

**please comment and review, suggestions are cool! :)**


End file.
